leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lykrast/Lementa
NOTE: I forgot to put the the champion's title in the blog's title, my apologies... I simply had the idea for something needlessy complex. magic damage instead, have a static 1 attack per second attack speed and procs spell vamp as a single target ability, but still applies on-hit effects. Switching mastery also triggers a 1 second global cooldown to other masteries. }} Lementa switch her current mastery to Fire, making her basic attacks deals 40% more damage. When Lementa's current mastery is Fire, this ability is replaced with Fire Cone. Fire Cone then further scales with additionnal ranks in Fire Mastery. Lementa's basic attacks in Fire Mastery as well as Fire Cone now burns their target, dealing in bonus magic damage over 3 seconds (max 300 damage against monsters); the damage is halved when applied with basic attacks. Fire Cone now have its range and width increased by 30% and have its cooldown reduced to 4. Lementa now gains 15% bonus ability power while in Fire Mastery. |cooldown=1 }} Lementa fire a 40° cone of flames, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. |leveling= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |cooldown=7 |range=650 }} }} Lementa switch her current mastery to Water, making her basic attacks heal herself for 20% of the damage done. When Lementa's current mastery is Water, this ability is replaced with Benediction of the Tides. Benediction of the Tides then further scales with additionnal ranks in Water Mastery. Lementa's basic attacks in Water Mastery as well as Benediction of the Tides now chills their target, reducing their movement speed by 25% for 2 seconds; the slow potency is halved when applied with basic attacks. Benediction of the Tides now lasts an additionnal 2 seconds and also automatically applies its heal/damage every 2 seconds (for a total of 3 times). Lementa now gains 30% mana regeneration while in Water Mastery. |cooldown=1 }} Lementa blesses the target for 4 seconds. Every time that target is damaged, the target and all allies within 300 range of it are healed, each subsequent heal is 50% weaker than the previous one. Lementa curses the target for 4 seconds. Every time that target is damaged, the target and all enemies within 300 range of it takes magic damage, each subsequent instance of damage is 50% weaker than the previous one. |leveling= |cost=75 |costtype=mana |cooldown=12 |range=600 }} }} Lementa switch her current mastery to Air, increasing her attack speed to 1.4. When Lementa's current mastery is Air, this ability is replaced with Wind Lance. Wind Lance then further scales with additionnal ranks in Air Mastery. Lementa's basic attacks in Air Mastery as well as Wind Lance now shocks their target, silencing them for 1 second. The effect then cannot procs on the same target for 10 seconds. Wind Lance now have its cooldown reduced to 3.5 and applies a stack of Winded for 5 seconds to all enemies hit, up to 4, causing subsequent Wind Lance to deal an additionnal 10% bonus damage per stack. Lementa now gains 15% bonus movement speed while in Air Mastery. |cooldown=1 }} Lementa fires a burst of wind, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line. |leveling= |cost=40 |costtype=mana |cooldown=5 |range=900 }} }} Lementa switch her current mastery to Earth, making her basic attacks deals physical damage that ignores 15% of their target's armor instead of magic damage. When Lementa's current mastery is Earth, this ability is replaced with Seismic Wave. Seismic Wave then further scales with additionnal ranks in Earth Mastery. Lementa's basic attacks in Earth Mastery as well as Seismic Wave now cripples their target, reducing the damage they deal by 20% for 3 seconds; the damage reduction is halved when applied with basic attacks. Seismic Wave now stuns instead of rooting and have its cooldown reduced to 8. Lementa now gains 20% armor and magic resistance while in Earth Mastery. |cooldown=1 }} Lementa cracks the ground in a line, dealing physical damage and rooting for 1 second all enemies hit, and then applies the same effect on the same area 3 seconds later. |leveling= |cost=75 |costtype=mana |cooldown=12 |range=700 }} }} Changelog NOTE :'''date is written Day/Month/Year Check my other creations Category:Custom champions